


Say and Press

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, Heavy Angst, I can't say any further, Manipulation, Mastermind Celestia Ludenberg, So read tags please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fifth trial ended up different than they expected. Different in a concerning way...
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Say and Press

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 6531

"Sorry, Kirigiri, I had to" Makoto said with a sad face. He has just revealed Kyoko's Master Key secret, breaking her lie, and she became guilty.

Kyoko didn't answer, she just stared at her classmates.

"Say something, we already vote so you don't need to hide anything," Byakuya said annoyed, looking at her directly.

"No, there's no need to say something" She closed her eyes "Just… nothing" disappointed was what she felt at the moment… it was frustrating how this was going to end like that.

"Well well well" Monokuma cut their little conversation off "Let's see the results!! Did you vote wrong or did you vote good!?!?!? Did you find out about Mukuro Ikusaba's killer?? Anything can happen!!"

At the moment of those words on the tv screen appeared the results of the pools, Kyoko Kirigiri was the one with more votes… Everyone stared at it, she should be guilty, right?

  
  


**_CONDOLENCES!_ **

**_KYOKO KIRIGIRI WASN'T THE GUILTY!_ **

**_TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_ **

  
  


When everyone read those words on that bright screen everything went silent… their faces paled and their bodies started to shake in fear.

"W-we failed?" Hina murmured, horror filled her voice.

"Oh oh oh" Monokuma jumped in his throne "I guess four wins in a row were too much for you to handle!!" He devilishly laughed.

"W-wait no" Makoto looked at his classmates, everyone was shaking, then he looked at Monokuma "All the evidence was against Kirigiri… then who's it?" His voice was shaky.

"Oh…" Monokuma just stood there looking at his students in silence.

"Said something!!" Byakuya yelled trying to maintain his composure "Who's the fucking guilty?" His vision traveled, passing through all the podiums, everyone seemed to be scared.

Nobody answered that question. Toko was trying to not pass out. Hiro was screaming. Aoi was breathing fast while grabbing her head. Makoto was shaking, his legs seemed to be broken. Byakuya was holding the podium, almost digging his fingers on it. And, Kyoko was just standing there looking at the floor.

A static loud sound broke the silence. Everyone came out of their trance and covered their ears. The sound was coming from Monokuma, his red eye was glitching and his mouth was open. It was a harmful sound, almost just for driving someone crazy just for listening to it for less than five minutes. 

"Someone stop it!!" Hiro screamed while covering his ears, tears were coming from his eyes.

"S-Someone, p-please!!" Toko yelled, grabbing her head.

All of them were covering their ears, even Byakuya and Toko glasses fractured for the magnitude of that sound. Their eyes filled with tears, all of them screaming in pain. 

Magically the sound was cut off.

They stopped covering their ears and some of them cleaned the sudden tears. They weren't dead but for that moment they couldn't listen well at their surroundings or what they were murmuring. 

Monokuma closed his mouth and cleared his voice, it was a little bit higher than usual, perhaps considering the fact that the students weren't going to be able to listen to him clearly. 

"Ah~ I think I expected a lot from you" The voice that came from the robot wasn't his voice. It was a female one, it was a human voice "I guess this would happen"

That voice… they couldn't recognize it, but somehow it made them shiver to the point of feeling fear, even Byakuya and Kyoko felt like that.

"What? The mouse ate your tongue?" Monokuma continued talking "You're kind of deaf but still! Said something!" 

“Who’s the killer?” Hina said one more time, trying to maintain herself calm.

“Give me a second, first we need to do something before this great revelation” The voice cleared.

Everything went silent one more time.

"Show yourself!!" Byakuya interrupted.

"Ah, yes~ The heir of Togami's corporation always takes the lead… I didn't give you the permission to talk, but you did it so..." That voice was filled with venom "Let's make a game! Since this is going to be your last game" A giggle came from it "Let's play 'Guess who?'!!"

"Guess who, what!?" Hina cried "We are done with your stupid games, we are gonna die and you want us to play another fucking game!?"

"Indeed" Monokuma jumped from his throne to the empty podium "Let me explain the rules!! One of your classmates is talking!! And I already gave an obvious clue... So…" few seconds of silence filled the room "Guess who is talking!?" Monokuma cheered.

Everyone exchanged looks. One of their classmates was talking? One of their classmates was the one behind Monokuma? One of their classmates was the killer? One of their classmates was the one who planned this killing game...? That...

"That makes no sense!! Everyone is dead!!" Makoto yelled, grabbing his podium "You made them kill and then you killed them!!" He spat ''Sayaka, Junko, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Celeste, Sakura and now Mukuro!! We saw them die!! How do you think one of them is now talking!?" 

"That's bullshit even for a toaster like you!" Byakuya added supporting Makoto's statement.

"Stop dragging things on!!" A metallic sound left Monokuma "Try to guess, it's not so difficult! Even if they're dead, who cares, just think!" 

The room was filled with silence, everyone was thinking about the crazy fact that one of their dead classmates was behind the bear, especially when they were dead.

But someone wasn't really sure about that. Yes, they died by executions or as a victim but… that voice…

Even if that voice was just something passing across a microphone to her ears…

It was her voice.

Kyoko was in silence, she didn't want to believe that but she recognized that voice extremely well. It was the voice that had uttered loving words to her. It was a voice that prevented her from going insane many times in this place. It was a voice that every single day repeated in her mind since the dead of that person. It was her deceased girlfriend's voice, the one without an accent and she truly knew every single detail of that voice.

"Celeste…" She felt her breath become slow. That was painful, but she needed to mention it outloud, or their last moments alive would be more painful than everything. 

"Excuse me, but can you talk properly?" Monokuma said "I couldn't hear you"

Kyoko raised her head and looked at the mechanic bear, her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to escape at any moment. "Celeste… Is that you isn't it?"

"What!? It can't be that Ludenberg brat!" Byakuya fast countered Kyoko's accusation "She is the less capable to do this sort of thi--"

"Watch your mouth, Togami" A voice deep and serious cut his words, making the heir flinch a little on his place "Changing topic" A fake accent filled that voice, confirming Kyoko's theory "Ah~ Marvellous! Of course Kyoko dearly was the one who was going to guess right! You never disappoint me!~" tha voice said with pleasure. 

"Wait what!?" The clairvoyant screamed with the same reaction that almost everyone had "B-But she died we see it!!!"

"Ughh, shut up you stupid, loser, gross, useless, pathetic act of a person" the voice shoot, making Hiro gulped.

Now it was more than confirmed that Celeste was the one behind it, especially for that passionate hate against Yasuhiro and his name. Even though it was something surrealist and hard to believe.

Cleared its throat once again, the gambler's voice passed across Monokuma and added "Of course I died or that's what I made you think" the voice darkened "But apparently you don't believe me… fair enough" A deep giggle escaped from the machine "Let me… show you something~"

Monokuma jumped back on his throne. The lights turned off and a heavy layer of smoke covered the place. In a matter of seconds the lights turned on again and with a blow all the smoke dissipated. There she was. A pale girl sitting on that throne, playing with a strand of her black hair adorned with two twin-drills of the same color, blood red eyes looking at fancy manicure black nails with an armour ring on one of her fingers. Her outfit was a gothic lolita one but different of her usual. A bordeaux lacy long sleeve blouse with little white details, a high waist lacy long black skirt with some white details, a white jabot adorned the blouse collar, bordeaux long tight lacy knee socks, with a black high heels covering her legs. Finally, her hair had two bows, one white and the other one black placed on each twin-drill. If she had a strong threatening aura before now it was ten times stronger, all herself was surrounded by red flags and signs that screamed danger to everyone. She was Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, the one behind Monokuma and the Mastermind of the killing game.

"So what? Now that you're graced with my presence" She looked at them, her eyes dropped venom as the same of her voice "Do you believe me? I'm the Mastermind and the one controlling that little toy" she devilishly grinned.

All of them were in shock, their color drained from their skins, they were pale. One of them was suffering the most. The detective felt her heart teared apart, both of her gloved hands clenched in fists. Her girlfriend _ , _ the one that she loved even more than herself was the one who provoked this sickening game.

"Why?" Struggling to maintain her composure Kyoko started to talk, her voice was shaking and her breath irregular, extremely uncharacteristic of her cool demeanor.

"Oh~ Darling~ Relax a little bit" Celeste got off her throne "Breathing like that is bad for your health" She said with a concerned tone of voice, no one could ever say if it was a true or a fake one.

Hearing that kind words coming from Celeste's mouth just brought Kyoko to the edge. Her emotions mixed. Those words, so familiar but now they were unknown in her ears.

"AND WHO CARES ABOUT IT!?" The lavender-haired girl screamed while tears streamed from her eyes. All the presents looked at her, it was so out of character for her to raise her voice like that "WHY? ANSWER ME!"

Celeste put a hand on her mouth. "My my, I didn't know you could raise your lovely voice like that. I like it~" she said, barely surprised "But you need to specify, 'why' what?" She blinked twice, faking innocence.

"Why did you do this? Why did you fake your death? Why did you make a case against me?!" The detective cried, lowering her voice and sobbing under her breath. She concluded that if Celeste was alive something had to be off with her execution, and if no one was the murderer she must have done something with this case.

The gambler walked and placed herself on the empty podium, between Hiro and Hina, both of them moved away from her.

"Are you scared _? _ " Celeste said teasingly, looking at them "Don't worry I don't bite~" She smiled and let out a deep chuckle from her mouth while covering it with her hand.

"Ju-Just a-answer!" Toko yelled, pointing at the goth, while shaking. 

"Bold of you trying to make me follow orders" She put her hand on her own cheek "But I'll pass it, since we have time until the final show and I do not want to ruin my dress" she stood still for a moment, seemed to be thinking. "Let's start with… mmm" she tapped her chin with her armour finger, everyone else was in silence expecting her "Ah! I got it, let's talk about my execution _"_ she put her hands under her chin with a small smile "Any question about it?"

Silence filled the room one more time. Celeste cleared her throat and her eyes became sharp, looking at them indicating that they had to ask something fast.

"Why did you murder Hifumi and Taka at the first place?" Makoto asked her, like if his life depended on it, and sure it depended on it "The point of this killing game was killing each other, right? So why did you interfere?"

"Oh that's a great question, a golden-star for you Makoto! Now you can choke on water as a prize!" The gambler said teasingly with a smile while looking how the luckier shifted on his place at the mention of the 'prize' "But answering the question…" she rested both of her hands on the podium "I was bored, and their nonsense fight about that toaster, was annoying"

All of them looked at her with disgust, even Kyoko. She killed two people just because she was bored? Just because they were annoying? That was off. They couldn't imagine why she started this killing game in the first place, it was sickening.

"What's the deal with everything that was discovered in the trial?" Byakuya said avoiding eye contact, something uncharacteristic of him, but maybe it was for the disgust that this situation was causing it.

Celeste's gaze darkened "Oh… that, apparently I said more than I wished" With that statement, she was confirming everything that happened in the case, even the part of her name… "Let's avoid mention it, I'm feeling quite gentle today, so let's not ruin it" She smiled, a smile that didn't last long. 

"Wait, are we talking about Tae-" the clairvoyant was about to finish his sentence when he felt a hand pressing his face with strength. His body lowered and he faced the gambler, who was without a friendly expression on her face.

Everyone gasped at seeing those actions, they could see how some blood was starting to drop from Hiro's face, Celeste was digging her nails plus her armor ring on his face. He screamed in pain.

"Wait no! Stop!" Makoto yelled from his podium, his expression was an extremely concerned one.

"And why should I have to do that?" A playful tone of voice left Celes' mouth "I'm quite sure that all of us are interested in how a face looks without any piece of skin!" She devilishly grinned. That was concerning. She was different and how she acted when the third trial was in scene. She wasn't having an outburst or something like that, but in her mannerism they could notice that she was containing herself, perhaps that was what she meant when saying that she was 'feeling gentle' today.

Everyone gulped at that image, it was disgusting, all of this was disgusting. Most of them started to complain and discuss with the gambler from their places, who was standing still just enjoying the sounds of pain coming from Hiro and the nonsense reclaims from her classmates. Did they forget that she was the mastermind and she could just kill anybody in that room whenever she wanted? Well, apparently it seemed to be like that. Her eyes traveled across the room noticing how everyone was discussing… well, almost everyone. 

Her eyes locked on the detective's figure, who was just staring at her. Her eyes were kind of reddish for her sudden crying, besides that a pleading expression was formed on Kyoko's face.

"Please stop" Kyoko mumbled. Of course with all the sound at their surroundings Celeste couldn't have heard her, but she clearly knew what she was requesting. She closed her eyes for a moment considering what she was going to do. At this moment she was enjoying the pleasure of the despair of hearing her classmates trying to stop her without making a real effort, just for being scared of her killing them even if that was their destiny. But at the same time her soft spot for the lavender detective made her want to stop and if she did that her fun would be paused, and she hated it… Although a bright idea came across her mind. She opened her eyes and found herself containing a devilishly smile replacing it with her characteristic poker face.

She let Hiro's face free and proceeded to clean her hand on his clothes, not caring about them. The clairvoyant almost fell on the floor while grabbing his face and sobbing.

"Fine, but if one of you does something else, this isn't going to end well" Somehow that was an empty threat, if they did or not something else, it would have the same result.”Let’s continue” She said as if nothing had happened.

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief while the others just nodded in silence, they should take the things more seriously now.

“O-Okay… mmm” Hina broke the silence “What about the execution?” She said looking away, and a little bit uncomfortable “Was it real or not?”

“Indeed, the execution was real, I was grabbed by the chain like everyone did”

“B-But how aren’t you dead?” The luckier asked.

Celeste covered her mouth with her hand and giggled “Oh no no no, you saw someone die, someone that might or might not be me, but I guess you already know the answer”

“Who?” Kyoko asked as fast as possible.

“Impatient are we? But I don’t blame you, I’m here to answer everything” The gambler folded her hands under her chin.

“B-But why?” Hiro looked at Celeste. On his face there were four marks on the left side and one on the other, that were still bleeding but slower than before. “It is not easier killing us right now?”

“Oh my, someone is using his brain! Don’t tell me that grabbing your face makes you smart? Perhaps I should do the same with the other hand and see how smart you can be!!” She said with a playful and venomous tone of voice, it was obvious that she was enjoying every single moment of this.

“NO NO, PLEASE I BEG YOU” Hiro screamed and fell on his knees praying for the gambler’s mercy.

Celeste couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Stand up” She ordered “I do not wish to get the floor dirty” With that the clairvoyant stood up while covering his face with his hands “But you’re right, it would be easier execute all of you and save me the effort of explaining everything” She played with a strand of hair “Although where is the fun of that? Dying quickly without knowing the chaos around you? Boring. But dying with the despair of the impotence for not being able to do something against it? That’s… fantastique” She put both of her hands together and smiled at them, the atmosphere was turning more and more darker while they were talking “Let’s get back to Kyoko’s sweety question” The detective shifted on her place at the mention of her name “The one who died was Junko Enoshima of course”

A group gasp was heard, and some expressions of shock and anger were formed in the rest of the people in the courtroom.

“I’m done with your idiotic game of lies, Ludenberg” The heir shouted “Enoshima died stabbed in front of everyone at the gym”

“Ah~ Such a shame that you still thinking that I’m lying, a tragedy… an stupid one” She sighed ”At the begining you didn’t believe that I was the Matermind, but here I am, what’s stopping you to think that Junko Enoshima did die instead of me?”

“We saw her die!” Toko shouted.

“And you saw me too” The goth crossed her arms “Do not believe everything you see! A little advice for your shorts lives” She chuckled.

“But how can you fake Enoshima’s dead? It was so real!” Makoto stated.

“Because indeed it was real. In the rule breaking execution and ‘The Burning of the Versailles Witch’” She smiled at herself, proud of the name of her execution “Someone did die”

“This is confusing...” Hina shook her head. The fact that people that they saw die in front of them, and now they died in a different form or not die at all, was confusing, and mentally exhausting. 

Celeste rubbed her hands, the main topic was closer “If I’m allowed...” Of course she was “... I will start with this deal, so do not interrupt me” She looked at her classmates waiting for an answer. They nodded and that was enough “Marvellous… So while I was in the playground of the killing game, someone should have been controlling Monokuma and his actions, of course I wouldn’t be able to do it by myself. With this established Enoshima entered in the game, or better said, Enoshima and Ikusaba entered in the game” She smiled at looking at the confused faces of her classmates, especially looking at Kyoko’s one. “Both of them helped me with the background of this game. Ikusaba participated under the name of Junko Enoshima, and Enoshima under the shadows controlling Monokuma. While I was acting as a participant too. Everything was setted up, our roles and your lameful lifes trapped in a high school, with a world being consumed by despair and chaos” She rested her head on her hand “With the deal of Ikusaba being Enoshima instead of being herself, that was something they planned by themselves, even though I wasn’t aware that Ikusaba would ended up being executed.” Celeste added “And with Enoshima’s case… that was different. I was growing tired of her and her fetichizing despair, that was disgusting in every meaning of the word, and besides that I was tired of being surrounded by idiots. So, before my class trial started I told Enoshima to meet me in the execution room while the execution was setting up. There we changed roles, of course she wasn’t aware of that, even with her Ultimate Analyst talent she couldn’t avoid that… but well, she ended up reaching the despair that she always wished” She made a face of disgust “And here I am!”

All the students interchanged glances. Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima were Celeste's pawns? The world was consumed in despair and chaos? That was awful, but somehow difficult to believe for them.

“So, what you said about murdering Taka and Hifumi was a lie?” Byakuya talked.

“A partial one. Indeed I was tired of their fight but I needed an excuse to get out of the game and get rid of Enoshima once and for all” She said with a poker face.

“And how do we know that this and everything that you said is not a lie?” The heir added.

“You can ask the only person in the room that clearly knows if I’m lying or not” The gambler looked at Kyoko, the rest did the same. “Kyoko, my love~ Can you do us a favor?”

The way that Celeste was referring to her and all of that information was tearing Kyoko appart. She wanted to die instantly at that place. So much pressure. So much death. Even if she was used to it, now was different knowing that her girlfriend or… whatever she was now, was the culprit of everything. And they were asking her now to say the obvious, was hurting her like a warm knife stabbing her multiple times in the same spot.

“She… She’s telling the truth” She found herself sobbing once again and covered her face with her gloved hands, that was a non-stopping hell for her.

“There you are” The gambler looked at the heir “There’s no more truthful word like the one that comes from a detective” a giggle escaped from her mouth.

The rest of the students, besides Celeste, stared at Kyoko for some time, until Makoto cleared his voice, capturing their attention.

"So… if Ikusaba was dead and Enoshima too, what's the deal with this trial? Why bring up this case? Especially against Kirigiri?"

"Ah~ Right, a case against Kyoko, where I framed her as the culprit of something that she didn't do" She sounded hurt "It's quite clear that the evidence pointed at Kyoko, but that wasn’t my intention. I was trying to figure something out, plus I was testing how smart all of you are, quite disappointed may I add.”

“What were you trying to do?” Hina asked.

“There is no need for you to know about that, so don’t ask”

“No” Byakuya interfered “You said that you were here to answer our questions! So I as the heir of Togami’s corporation demand an answer!”

Celeste let out a tiny chuckle from this “Are still thinking that you have power in this place?” The gambler moved from the podium, walked behind Hiro and faced the heir. The rest of the presents were watching in silence. “The heir of Togami corporation? It’s amusing how you try to flex on an inexistent talent and title”She scoffed.

“What are you talking about?! The Togami corporation is one of the sup-” Byakuya felt how the collar of his shirt was pulled by the gambler, he choked on his words.

“Shut your fucking mouth already!” Celeste shouted with her lack of accented voice. “You did not understand? The Togami corporation doesn’t exist anymore. You do not have power here, and outside neither. That talent that you possess is nothing here, you’re the same as a talentless student. You aren’t rich anymore. You do not have anything!” She growled while tightening the grip on Byakuya’s shirt.

“I-I... “ Byakuya tried to talk but due the pressure coming from Celeste’s grip he was almost asphyxiating.

“S-Stop!! You’re hurting m-master!!” Toko yelled from her podium.

“And? What are you going to do about it?!” Her grip became stronger, the heir’s face was turning blue for the pressure.

“Or I-I will kill you!” The writer grabbed both of her braids.

“Try me” That was the only answer that came from Celeste’s mouth, then she pulled harder on Togami’s shirt making him cough.

With that Toko tried to run towards Celeste but she was stopped by Makoto, he grabbed her arms but she tried to pull them away.

“What a-are you doing!?” The writer complained.

“Fukawa, please stop! She’s going to kill you if you try that!” Makoto was struggling on his efforts of trying to stop Toko, she was stronger than him after all.

Kyoko, while watching the scene started to shake, that was bad, all of this was bad. “Celes stop please!!” She tried to call out the gambler, but her efforts didn’t succeed this time. They just provoked Celeste more, and more.

Toko tried to get rid of Makoto’s grip “I’m not going to kill her! She’s the one who’s going to do it” With that she pushed the luckier, making him loosen his grip of one hand. That was enough for her to brush one of her braids on her nose, sneezing and bringing Genocider Syo to the light. Makoto stepped back for the surprise.

“Well well well well! What do we have here and why are all of you looking stressed?! Even Miss Morose is feeling angry!! KYEHAHAHAHAHA” Syo didn’t receive an answer. “Well damn you're pretty boring... huh?” She turned her face and looked at Celeste and Byakuya’s scene “What the hell?! Why is she alive and...” She gasped “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MASTER?! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!” With that angry sentence she jumped at Celeste tackling her on the floor. Letting Byakuya free, who fell on the floor trying to reach air while coughing.

Celeste felt how her body was stamped against the floor, and besides that a warm pain on her shoulder. A scissor was pinned there, it wasn’t a deep wound but it still hurted. She looked at the serial killer standing over herself, pressing her shoe on her stomach.

“Well, as I expected… Of course you could never resist seeing Togami being hurt” She chuckled, ignoring her pain as if she was used to it.

“SHUT UP! I kill pretty boys, but I’m gonna make an exception today KYEHAHAHAHA” Syo was about to attack the gambler with her other scissor but some people stopped her. Kyoko, Hina and Hiro were grabbing the serial killer.

“Syo stop! She’s gonna kill you!” Hina cried.

“I don’t care! Let me free damn it!” Syo felt herself being pulled away from the gambler, who stood up shakily.

“I’m glad to see that you still care for me” The gambler teased.

“This is not for you” Kyoko deadpanned “We are just avoiding her to be killed”

“Oh~ But the damage is already done” Celeste devilishly smiled, and touched her bleeding shoulder “If I recall, there’s some rules to follow on the ‘Killing School Life’, yes?” She tapped her chin with her finger “‘ Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma, in this case me, is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras ’” She said textually. Celeste snapped her fingers. “If I were you I would move aside”

A machinery sound filled the room. Kyoko realized what was happening in a moment, just to shout “Move!!” to Hina and Hiro who were grabbing Syo. Both of them quickly moved away along the detective, letting Syo free.

With that, the serial killer attempted to jump at Celeste one more time, but in this case instead of jumping she found herself being impaled by multiple spears through her body.

“W-What-?” Those were the last words from the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, along with the Ultimate Writer Prodigy too. Her body fell on the floor. It started to paint with the pink color of her blood.

The detective, the swimmer and the clairvoyant, covered their mouths and paled. The luckier and the heir too. Their classmate had been killed in front of them. This time was more shocking than the time that Ikusaba’s incident passed. That time was Monokuma the guilty. But at this moment they just prescensed their classmate, killing someone in cold blood without any hint of remorse.

“Go to your seats now” Celeste demanded. And without complaining the three ultimates that were standing there, placed themselves at their respectives podiums. She did the same. “Goddammit my dress is ruined” She mumbled to herself.

Silence filled the room.

The gambler looked at everyone in there. But once again her sight locked in the detective, who stared at her. She knew that every single second and minute in this place, had made Kyoko lose her sanity a little by little. This trial was making things worse. She was shattering the love of her life in parts. Her eyes were telling her everything. Lilac eyes filled with sadness, disappointment, a glint of horror mixed with the pain of a heart broken. Eyes that were reddish for crying and sobbing, for the tears that she had spilled all this trial. She caused those tears. Tears that were setting up the scenario of her last strike. And she was expecting that with eagerness.

“Why?” Makoto broke the silence capturing the gambler’s attention.

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this?” A saddened tone of voice left his mouth “We are friends… we shouldn’t have to be killing each other… We had dreams and wishes as you. We just wanted to see our relatives, and be free. As the same as you... ” He looked at Celeste “You said that you had a dream, you wanted a castle with butlers on it, and even if that was a lie or not… you had a dream, even with the world destroyed by all of this despair… you had hope on something… like us” He sighed “Please, stop… we are still able to make it, so please”

The gambler at the moment of listening to those words shifted on her place. That made her feel uneasy. She looked at the lifeless body of Toko, then at Hiro’s damaged face and at Byakuya’s reddish neck. Her eyes traveled over the pictures of her deceased classmates, herself included. And finally her eyes looked at the remaining students alive. Her hands covered her mouth. “I-I... ” She started to stutter. “W-what have I done?” Her eyes filled with tears. She felt pain on her chest. “I-I’m so sorry… I-I know I can’t get back in time but...” Her body was shaking “I-I’m really s-sorry”

A soft smile adorned Makoto’s face. And some of the presents, besides their anger, smiled too. Kyoko just watched the scene in silence with her characteristic neutral expression.

“It’s okay, there’s a chance to fix everything” The luckier tried to cheer the atmosphere. “We can do it! Together! As friends!”

“A-Are you s-sure?”

“Why of course!” Makoto said with a bright smile on his face “We will deal with the consequences later! But now let’s not give up on hope and let’s be free!”

He cheered expecting the answer from the gambler.

Celeste stayed in silence for a few seconds, until a sickening laugh started to fill the room.

“Ha…” 

“Haha”

“Hahahaha…”

“Hahahahahaha…”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” 

The gambler grabbed her head and looked at how her classmates were staring at her horrorized. The detective knew that she was lying since the beginning but she was just trying to hang on the last bit of hope that she had for her. 

“Stop talking shit!” An insane expression was adorning the goth’s face “Do you think that I’ll give up all of this just for your friendship and shit? HAH, what do you think this is? A kids’ TV show?! Don’t make me laugh you idiot” She got off of her podium, grabbing something, and started to walk around the podiums’ circle. “I have what I deserve! I have what I have craved all my life. My dream of a castle?! Bullshit!” She passed behind Toko’s empty podium “My despair rules the world! The world is now my own castle and you idiots are my fucking butlers” She laughed “I managed to consume the world into an infinite despair with endless suffering! If I received help? Who cares! If one or one-million of people died? Who cares! Now I rule the world by myself! I’m the queen over this lameful place!” She stopped her tracks “But you know, as the same as a princess needs her knight of shining armor, a queen needs a king to rule by her side, a competent one” She devilishly grinned and placed a hand over Kyoko’s shoulder from behind, she felt how the detective tensed at the touch.

“Celes w-what are you doing?” Kyoko looked at the gambler who had placed her chin over her shoulder. Her world seemed to stop, just the two of them were present in there.

“Oh~ ‘Celes’? Do not worry, you can call me ‘Taeko’ like the old times” She purred.

“I-I..” Tears started to fill her eyes once again “Get a-away from me… please”

Celeste noticed the tears from Kyoko’s eyes, she smiled at that “But why should I have to do that? I’m still quite fond of you, you know?”

Of course she knew that, she knew that Celeste was telling the truth. Tears streamed from her face “Why?” She mumbled. “Why have you done all of this? I mourned your death for nothing!”

“And I am grateful for that, it just means that your feelings for me are legit as mine” The goth nuzzled her face towards Kyoko’s neck “It would be a shame if you die here with the rest, don’t you think?”

“W-What do you mean?” The detective was still crying. A part of herself wanted to escape from the gambler’s embrace but the other was with the desire to stay there and just listen at Celeste.

“Join me” With those words Kyoko’s eyes widened. Celeste knew that her bright idea and scenario was completing more and more, every single second of their conversation “I would not let you die on this place, so please, join me and turn my despair in our despair”

“I-I c-can’t” Kyoko sobbed while shaking her head “I-I c-can’t do that”

“And why not? What is stopping you?” Celeste said with a soft tone of voice “Are they stopping you?” She pointed at her classmates. Kyoko stared at them, she looked how they were complaining but their voices… she couldn’t hear it. Her world was fulfilled with Celeste’s voice, and just hers.

The detective nodded.

“We can fix that~” From behind she pulled a red button. “Just press it and they will be gone, forever”

“I c-can’t” She cried.

“Why not? Are you being loyal at them or it’s just the fear at the betray” Celeste fixed her posture “Tell me”

“T-They’re my f-friends”

“Ah~ You have been listening to Naeigi’s nonsense speeches” She giggled “But let me ask you something… If they’re your friends… Why have they been always suspecting you? Why didn't they believe you when you told them that you were innocent? It’s their fault that we are in this situation”

“I-It’s your fault…Not theirs. You are the one who tricked this case… A-And now we are going to die”

“Oh no no no~ I did not do such a thing” With her free hand she started to pet Kyoko’s head “I made this case to prove a point, and I was correct”

“What point?” Kyoko leaned her head at the petting.

“How selfish and thirsty are some of you” She chuckled “Once the evidence point someone they slaughtered that person just for their desire of surviving”

“I-I...” The detective couldn’t form a response for that…

“What do you think?” Celeste put the button between Kyoko’s hands “Just press it~ I would even let you say the words”

“...”

“Come on, you are not going to miss them”

“...”

“They just used you to solve the cases and then they were about to execute you”

“...”

“It’s only going to be you and me”

“...”

“Just remember… I love you~”

Those words snapped Kyoko out of her trance. She could hear the screamings of her classmates along with their complainings. She was still crying. On her hands she felt the mixture of the plastic and metal from the button that Celeste gave her. She smiled.

“Y-You… are not going to leave me?”

“Never”

“Is it just going to be you and me?”

“Of course”

“D-Do you love me?”

“Oui” The gambler placed a hand under Kyoko’s chin and connected lips for a moment with her “I’ve never stopped loving you”

Kyoko’s smile turned into a sickening one. Her eyes were spinning along with her head. The only thought on it was the desire of being with Celeste forever and ever, no matter the consequences.

“Now say it! Press the button! And then it's just going to be us” Celeste encouraged her.

“Ha.. haha” Kyoko started to laugh.

“Kirigiri stop!” Her classmates screamed “Please don’t do it!!”

Her gloved hands brushed the plastic surface of the button “Ha… ha…”

“KIRIGIRI NOO!”

“LET’S GIVE EVERYTHING WE GOT!!! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” With that Kyoko pressed the button.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

Machinery sounds and horror screams filled the room. Kyoko was laughing while crying. All of their classmates were being executed in front of her.

“You do not have idea how much I’ve been waiting for this!!” Celeste laughed and cupped Kyoko’s face between her hands.

Kyoko weakly smiled. “I-I love you!”

“I love you too!”

With that, they kissed. A kiss filled with Celeste’s despair, that now was Kyoko’s too. That was their despair. The despair that ruled their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... You don't have idea how much I regret doing this to them, but at the same time I have had this idea for so long so it was worth it hah
> 
> Well, thanks for reading and somehow I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Edit: Sorry if there're some grammar errors, I wrote this at 3 am :)


End file.
